


Letters

by LadyCCR



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: Letters was all She looked forward to. Letters from her Husband out at war.





	Letters

Every day I waited. I waited for that old mail truck to arrive at my house. I waited to receive my mail and give him yet another handful of letters to deliver. It was like this every day. The only day I didn’t have a smile on my face was Sunday due to their being no mail. No mail truck arriving at my house. No way to receive my letters from him or a way to send them to him. 

On Sundays, I would write for hours. Thinking of stories to tell him about our friends, daily occurrences and memories. I have always had the bad habit of falling asleep at my desk. Now it was much more common due to my writing. As odd as it may sound, those nights would be the best sleep I have. I think it’s because I’m thinking of him when I finally dose off.

Mondays, I loved the most. Those were the days I would receive the most letters from him and the days I would send out the most too.

Sometimes I would receive photos with my letters. Some were photos of the places he had been, others were of himself. I would send some too, mostly of myself with friends showing him that I wasn’t too lonely and that I wasn’t keeping myself locked up without him. 

Sometimes I would send ‘naughty’ pictures too. Nothing too scandals but something for him to ‘help’ with his possible urges. I loved the replies I would receive from those. He always seems to appreciate them, saying things like “I miss my sexy girl” Or “What I would do if I was home.”. 

He writes about how the nights being cold and lonely without me. He writes about the blazing heat during the days. He writes about the men he’s lost on the front lines and how much it hurts him to have to send back only ‘dog tags’ home to their families.

When he mentions things like death in his letters, those are the letters I cry over the most. The constant fear of him dying. The constant fear of only ever having two metal tags as my memory of him. Those nights I would have the worst sleep.

I miss him. I miss my husband. I miss my Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it has been sometime since I last wrote. This is just a short Drabble I came up with while I was playing Overwatch the other day. It has become my new obsession as of late. While I was looking at some of the skins of my favorite Character Soldier:76, I thought of him possibly having a wife waiting for him during war times and how she might feel. I know if I was an army man's wife I would look forward to nothing but receiving letters from him and so that is how this story came to be! I hope you all enjoy it even though it is very short.
> 
> _CCR


End file.
